


Another Way

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Friendship, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: What happened when Merlin and Morgana sat down to talk about why Morgause and her knights were attacking.





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Canon Fest!

Merlin watched as Arthur jumped though the open door. He quickly re-barred the door.

“He’s not going to survive out there,” Morgana said.

He turned to look at her. “I know.”

“We’ve got to do something.”

“I know.” The sound of Arthur yelling outside reminded him of the task at hand. He and Morgana carefully dragged the blanket from beneath Uther. “Here. You tear this up. I’ll make some rope.”

Morgana nodded and began tearing up the blanket. Merlin turned his back to her and withdrew the bottle of poison from his jacket. He opened the bottle and looked down at it. What was he doing? There had to be another way to solve the problem without killing Morgana! He put the stopper back in and stowed the bottle back in his jacket.

He turned to look at her. “Morgana, have you talked to Morgause lately?”

Surprise washed over her face. “How did you know?”

“Because I know the source of the spell. It’s you, Morgana.”

“But how? Why would she do this to me?”

Merlin scooted closer to her. “What happened when you met with her?”

“She asked if I would like to see a different world where Uther was no more. I told her I would, because I’m scared, Merlin! Scared of what he would do to me if he found out I had magic.”

“Morgana—”

“Uther doesn’t love me anyway. You’ve seen how he treats me. Arthur’s a better man and would make a far better king.”

“What happened after that?”

She put down the blanket. “I agreed to help her and she came closer. I remember feeling tired then the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed this morning.”

“She must have put the spell on you then.” They both flinched as Arthur yelled outside in the hall.

“So what do we do now?”

Merlin reach out a hand to cover hers. “I was told to eradicate the source of the spell.”

“You mean kill me.”

“Morgana, if I don’t, everyone will die. Not just Uther.”

“But she made it sound as if only Uther would die. I don’t want everyone to die.”

“A fairytale to get you to do what she wanted. Morgana, we can find another way to end the spell. There has to be another way.”

Morgana straightened. “How were you going to do it?”

“What?”

“How were you going to kill me?”

Merlin took the bottle out of his jacket again. “Poison. I was going to poison the water and give it to you to drink.”

“So be it then.” She snatched the bottle of poison from Merlin’s hand, and in one motion, opened it and drank it.

“Morgana! No!” Merlin watched in horror as she began coughing. “Morgana, why?”

“You said I had to die,” she rasped out, “this way it was my choice.”

“Oh, Morgana.” His eyes began to fill with tears.

Hand to her throat, she began to fall forward. Merlin caught her and held her in his arms. “I’m so sorry it came to this.” Morgana just kept on choking as her throat continued to close.

At that moment, the doors blew open and an angry Morgause strode into the room. She yanked Morgana from Merlin’s arms. “What have you done to her?”

“She did it to herself. You gave her no other choice.” He held out the bottle.

“Poison? Give it to me. I can save her if I know what kind of poison it is.”

Merlin withdrew his hand from her. “First stop the attack.”

“You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!”

“If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!”

“Tell me the poison or you'll die!”

“Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her.” Outside the door, Arthur yelled again.

“ _Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft_.”

A few moments later, Arthur entered the room with a few other knights. He demanded to know what Morgause had done with his father. Merlin told him he was safe, and they both looked around to see Uther sitting up. Arthur then called for Morgana, but Morgause warned him to stay away from her. She uttered a spell and Merlin watched as a violent wind engulfed Morgana and Morgause, and soon they’d disappeared.

As Arthur cried out and rushed to where Morgana had vanished, Merlin prayed he’d done the right thing. He only hoped that wherever they were, Morgana would be safe and not give in to Morgause’s half-truths.


End file.
